


Sleep, Bokuto-san

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being Bokuto, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Bokuto is tired, and Akaashi is the one convincing him to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my cute little Coo-chan! Because she adores these two, much like I do, and I feel bad I haven't written much for the Haikyuu fandom. I hope you like it!

"A..AKAASHI!!!"

The second year let out another heavy sigh, shaking his head when the overly childish Bokuto whined his name... Once again.. 

"If you're tired, go to sleep, Bokuto-san.." he mutters, flipping through his textbook, studying silently. "I have to stay up."

He knew the older male was pouting, as he always did, whenever they spent the night together... Of course, he'd always tell his mother Akaashi had been staying the night to study, unaware of their.. secret relationship. Although his mother was a bit skeptical at times, she didn't say anything, just happy Bokuto was keeping up with his studies, despite being so absorbed into volleyball.

"I can't sleep without you!!!" he whined again, eyebrows knitting into a scowl, "I need your cuddles Akaashi!"

Akaashi rubbed his temples softly, trying to quell the impending headache he was bound to experience.. He thought being around Bokuto would change that, but he found himself suffering them much more whenever the third year had one of his fits..

Like today.

After attempting to ignore his pleas and whines, he finally gave up, shutting the textbook with a 'thud' and dragged his feet towards the bed. He was already dressed in his pyjamas, not wanting to waste time later on, and hear Bokuto cry about him being ridiculously slow.. He then crawled into bed, and just as he lifted the blanket to cover his body, there was already a much bigger, more heavier one laying on his chest.

He blinked, not really showing shock, having experienced this before with the ace.

"What are you doing, Bokuto-san?"

He snuggled closer to the shorter male, breathing his scent and looked at him with owlish eyes, wide and attentive. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cuddling you Akaashi!!" he grinned, trying to sneak under his shirt, only to pout when Akaashi grabs his hands, preventing him from doing so.

"If you're going to cuddle, don't sneak into my shirt..." he mumbled, trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks, "Sleep like a normal person.. You're not a child, Bokuto-san."

He pouted, letting out a small growl before moving his face to his slender neck, huffing.

"Why are you being so formal?! We've been together for six months now! We don't need to be so stiff..."

Akaashi kept his eyes on the ceiling, one hand treading through Bokuto's black and white locks, lightly massaging his scalp. It's true he doesn't have to address him that way in the confines of their bedrooms.. But it's become such a habit, he just does it without thinking...

"I'm not used to this, Bokuto..." he makes a face, finding his name sounding a bit.. different without the 'san' on his tongue. "Just... Give me some time... okay?"

His tone made Bokuto blink, attempting to lift his head, only to whine when Akaashi's hand pushed it back into his neck.

"Now, sleep... Bokuto-san.. You said you wanted to cuddle right? So do as I say and stay quiet.."

He could only smile, trying hard to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. Even though Akaashi was a year younger, he was somehow more mature than himself.. And that was always the reason they got along so well.. Inside and outside volleyball.. He just let out a soft yawn, curling even closer to his body, caging him between his strong arms and his well-toned chest.

Just the feel of Akaashi's hand in his hair was enough to lull him to sleep.


End file.
